Heart of the Swan II - Forbidden Hearts
by Silver Wolf 626
Summary: Three years after the events of KHII, Sora, Riku, and Kairi try to lead their normal teenage lives. But that all changes when a mysterious Nobody attacks their island, forcing the trio into action. Now, they must return to the world of Swan Lake to hunt down Number VX of the Organization before a powerful magic falls into the wrong hands.


**Hello all! For those of you who are fans and readers of my Kingdom Hearts/Swan Princess crossover, Heart of the Swan, thank you for inspiring me to write this sequel! It had been nagging me for months that more could be added on to the story, so after reading your reviews, I decided to send out a little preview to see what people thought. The result: much better than what I anticipated!**

**Okay, enough rambling on my part, as I tend to do. This story is dedicated to all of you who inspired me to continue this story. Now for the disclaimers; I do not, and probably never will, own the Kingdom Hearts game series, or the Swan Princess films.**

Xenahort liked to think of himself as a patient man. While others lost control of themselves in times of trouble, he would manage to keep his head, and his thoughts, calm and clear. That was probably the reason why he had managed to survive all these years, despite the constant trouble caused by the Keyblade Master and his friends. With a sigh, the black clad man leaned back in the tall white throne and propped his head on his hand as a growl of irritation echoed through the blindingly bright room.

"Where are they?" his companion growled, orange-red eyes burning as he glared at the small doorway. "They have been gone for too long now."

Xenahort rolled his eyes and turned to the man sitting in the seat to his right. "Patience, brother, they will come when they can."

A black-gloved hand clenched into a fist and slammed down on the armrest as Xemnas snarled. "For hours we've sat here waiting for him to return with them, and still nothing. Besides," he looked to Xenahort and narrowed his eyes. "How can we be sure that they even exist?"

"You're saying you question our plan?" Xenahort didn't bother keeping the surprise out of his voice. "Wasn't it you who thought of this in the beginning? Remember, this power that you spoke of caused much damage when wielded by its founder. Imagine what we could do with it when it becomes ours to control."

At those words, Xemnas chuckled darkly and leaned back in his chair. "I already have."

Footsteps began to sound from the doorway and the two men turned to see three figures, all clad in black, appear out of the darkness. While two had their hoods pulled up to hide their faces, the third had his down. Vicious scars pulled on his face as Xigbar grinned up at Xenahort and knelt down in a bow.

"Told ya I'd find 'em." His gravely voice echoed through the throne room and his single eye looked up to the men.

Xenahort looked down at the Nobody and his eyes drifted to the figures behind him. "What of the Arts?"

At that, Xigbar winced. "Yeah, about that." The Nobody's movements where stiff as he slowly stood to face his leader. "They're completely busted. Both the glass ball and the papers where destroyed a couple years ago, after bringing danger to the world. But," he held up his hands, seeing the hostility in Xemnas' eyes. He'd seen the man in action and did not want to bring that to himself. "We're not out of options. Our friend here," he nodded to the taller of the two figures. "Knows of a way to get it all back without having to set a foot into the castle."

Xenahort and Xemnas looked at each other for a moment and Xigbar couldn't help but grin smugly as he chanced a glance at the two figures behind him. Finding the guy hadn't been easy, or pretty, but it has all worked out in the end. He still had full knowledge of everything that had happened in his past, and a hunger for revenge made it even more fun to release them into the worlds. Turning his one-eyed attention back to the thrones, Xigbar waited for his leader to speak.

"So," Xemnas spoke slowly. "There is still a way for us to retrieve the power?"

"Yes,"

Xigbar turned around to watch as the figure behind him nodded and stepped forward. His rough voice carried through the room as he stood before the thrones.

"While the physical form of the Arts have been burned away, they had a chance to find another to possess them. To survive, the Arts need a host and, when one form is taken, they will go to the next available guest." The figure nodded to Xigbar and then to the two men on the thrones. "It won't be pretty, but I know of a way to sap them from the current host and into a vessel for us all to control them."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow at the figure's words and placed his hands together in thought. "And, do you have a plan to make this all happen?"

The figure chuckled and looked up at Xemnas, red eyes flashing in the light. "It wouldn't work out so well if I didn't."

"Very well then," Xenahort nodded to Xigbar. "Return to the world and keep a sharp eye on them. Use your Snipers to keep people off your scent if necessary, but do not alert them to your presence."

Xigbar nodded and turned around to face a portal of black and purple energy that rose up out of the ground, his form vanishing into the darkness.

Xenahort returned his gaze to the two hooded figures and leaned back in his throne. "Now then, why don't you tell us about your plan to retrieve the Arts, Number XV?"

**So…what'd you think? Xenahort is back with Xemnas and Xigbar! Who is the newest member of Organization XIII? To top it all off, what is Number XV's plan to retrieve the Arts? All will be revealed soon enough! Not much to review on, so hang in there, as the updates are on their way!**


End file.
